Hi, Sunbae I Love You
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Chankyun dengan senior tampan di lapangan basket pada hari pertamanya sekolah.. Monsta X. Chae Hyungwoon/Im Changkyun. Oneshoot.. Happy Reading..


**Title : Hi, Sunbae. I Love You**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Chae Hyungwon**

 **-Im Changkyun (I.M)**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Sep 1, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Chang Kyun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai laki-laki yang sekarang tengah bermain basket di lapangan itu bersama teman-temannya, yang jelas waktu itu dia baru saja masuk ke dalam sekolah ini sebagai murid pindahan kelas satu dari luar kota. Saat itu juga seperti ini.

Chang Kyun sedang kebingungan mencari ruang guru dan laki-laki itu tak sengaja melihatnya dan menghampirinya. Chang Kyun sampai menahan rahangnya untuk tidak terbuka dengan lebar karena laki-laki tampan yang berada di depannya itu. Mata sipit yang begitu menawan. Bibir tebal yang -uhh, Chang Kyun bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi Chang Kyun berusaha untuk menahannya. Jadi dirinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup ketika laki-laki itu menanyainya.

"Ehm, aku tidak tahu letak ruang guru." Jawab nya waktu itu. Dengan suara pelan dan wajah merona merah muda yang di sembunyikan.

"Oh, kau murid baru ya," Chang Kyun hanya mengangguk. "Perlu ku antar kesana?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Cukup beritahu kemana arahnya saja dan aku akan menemukannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun di hari pertamaku sekolah."

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan dan mengusak rambut Chang Kyun dengan gemas. "Akhirnya ada juga murid kelas satu yang menggemaskan. Baiklah, dari sini kau lurus saja mengikuti koridor sampai menemukan tangga. Ruang guru ada di lantai dua. Kau bisa langsung menemukannya karena ada papan tulisannya di atas pintunya."

Untuk informasi saja, di sekolah Chang Kyun sebelumnya dan di lingkungan tempat Chang Kyun tinggal, dirinya tidak pernah dan sama sekali tidak mau di sebut menggemaskan oleh siapapun bahkan orang tuanya sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya Chang Kyun memang sangat menggemaskan, apalagi ketika sedang marah. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira jika dirinya sedang merajuk karena tidak boleh makan permen. Tapi untuk alasan apapun Chang Kyun sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menyebutnya menggemaskan. Dia itu manly dan bersikap menggemaskan di depan orang sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan laki-laki ini, itu sebuah pengecualian. Chang Kyun rela di sebut menggemaskan oleh laki-laki ini dan Chang Kyun mau melakukan aegyo jika laki-laki ini memintanya melakukannya. Hanya laki-laki ini.

"Ah, terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi." Kata Chang Kyun kemudian dengan sikap canggung yang kentara.

Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya, laki-laki itu menghentikannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Chang Kyun terkejut. Tentu saja. Tidak menyangka laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama menanyakan namanya. "Chang Kyun. Lim Chang Kyun."

"Chang Kyun? Ehm, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu I.M saja? Terdengar bagus jika ada yang menanyakan nama kita berdua saat kita bersama. Aku bisa menjawabnya dengan I.M," katanya lalu menunjuk Chang Kyun setelahnya laki-laki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hyungwon. Seperti memperkenalkan satu orang kan? Bagus tidak?"

Chang Kyun tertawa gugup. "Maksudnya?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi. "Tidak perlu serius begitu. Aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Chae Hyungwon. Seniormu. Kelas dua."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih Hyungwon Sun-"

"Hyung saja." Sahut Hyungwon cepat.

"Iya. Hyungwon hyung. Terima kasih. Aku harus segera pergi ke ruang guru sekarang."

Hyungwon mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Chang Kyun hanya tersenyum saja lalu berbalik mencari ruang guru.

Sejak saat itu hati Chang Kyun selalu berbunga-bunga jika memikirkan tentang Hyungwon. Membiarkan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

Hyungwon melihatnya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri saja di tepi lapangan dengan pikiran tentang Hyungwon yang memenuhi kepalanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan Chang Kyun membalasnya. Hyungwon menghampirinya, menerima sebotol air yang diberikan Chang Kyun, menarik pinggang laki-laki itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Chang Kyun memukul bahu nya cukup keras. "Hyung! Banyak yang melihat. Dasar kau ini tidak tahu tempat."

Hyungwon tertawa. "Habisnya kau terlihat manis. Sedang apa hanya berdiri disini sejak tadi?"

"Menunggumu selesai bermain tentu saja." Jawab Chang Kyun, mengusap keringat di dahi Hyungwon dengan tangannya.

Hyungwon meneguk minumannya. "Kupikir kau tadi ingin ke perpustakaan."

"Tidak jadi." Kata Chang Kyun kemudian mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Melihatmu bermain basket lebih menyenangkan daripada pergi ke perpustakaan?"

Hyungwon mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Chang Kyun lagi yang langsung dibalas pukulan dibahu oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung!"

Hyungwon tertawa lagi. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, ayo kencan."

"Kencan? Kemana?"

"Ada cafe baru di dekat taman. Minhyuk bilang disana latte dan strawberry cake nya enak. Mau kesana?" Tanya Hyungwon.

"Boleh. Setelah itu? Pulang?"

Hyungwon terdiam, nampak berpikir. "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku sedang malas pulang kerumah. Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke rumah kakek selama tiga hari." Jawab Chang Kyun.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar setelah dari cafe. Dan juga, kau bisa menginap di rumahku?"

Chang Kyun menatapnya terkejut. Hyungwon baru saja mengajaknya menginap dan Chang Kyun tahu jika selama ini Hyungwon tinggal sendiri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika berdua saja di rumah Hyungwon yang sepi?

"Menginap di rumahmu, hyung?"

"Eoh. Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

Chang Kyun jadi gugup sendiri. "Ehm, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, hyung. Sepertinya bel sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Chang Kyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Hyungwon yang hanya menatap punggungnya dengan bingung. Laki-laki itu lalu menyusulnya dan menarik tangannya untuk menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Atau aku saja yang menginap di rumahmu?" Tanya Hyungwon.

Aih, apalagi ini. Chang Kyun jadi dua kali lipat lebih gugup. Semakin tidak bisa menjawab dan bahkan menatap mata Hyungwon saja tidak bisa.

Hyungwon tertawa dan mengecup bibir Chang Kyun. Lagi. Hanya saja yang ini sedikit lebih lama. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti saja sambil kita minum kopi di cafe. Sekarang ayo ku antar kau ke kelasmu."

Chang Kyun masih diam saja tapi dia tersenyum sambil menatap tangannya yang di gandeng oleh Hyungwon. Mengeratkan gandengan itu dan berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kekasihnya.

======END======


End file.
